Sana Kurata
Sana Kurata (倉田紗南 Kurata Sana) is the star of the series. She is a child actress who stars on the hit TV show Kodocha ''(''Child's Toy) and is 11 years old at the beginning of the manga and anime. Her birthday is March 7th. In the start of the series, she moved class, but this class was overrun by delinquents. Her teacher (Miss Mitsuya) couldn't do anything about it because their leader, Akito Hayama, blackmailed the teacher with a photo of her kissing her boyfriend, so she tries to do the same but finds out there's more to Akito that meets the eye. Biography When Sana was a baby, she was abandoned in a park and was found by her "mama", Misako Kurata, whom adopted her a month later. Misako told Sana about her adoption when she was 5 and also told her that if she herself became a famous author and if Sana became a famous actress, she could reveal the adoption in her autobiography, My Daughter and I. This gave Sana the opportunity to meet her birth mother, which led her to finding out she has a little sister, half-sister, that is. While Sana was keeping her adoption secret, at only 7 years old, she stopped showing emotion on her face for 15 days. This was never heard of before and Misako named it "Mannequin Sickness". It's believed that this was caused by knowing of her adoption. On the 15th day, she met Naozumi Kamura, thinking he was a girl because of his long hair, but he cheered her up and her smile returned. Sana constantly has a deep sense of right and wrong and will go to extremes to correct situations if they are involving those she is close to, such as Akito's family situation. Though she has her heart in the right place Sana is very dense about matters that invole the bigger picture of things. She has the habbit of picking up strays from the side of the road, such as her dogs Ruma, Ganta and Choco(only in the manga) and current manager Rei. She started acting at the age of 5 and starred in her first real acting show by the time she was 7. Career Sana is an actress/model/idol. She was found in a park by Misako Kurata who then adopted her and the two promised that when they both became famous, they will reveal the truth to the public. She started acting when she was 5, mostly on plays, and by 7 she's had her first tv show appearance, now she's a superstar starring in mutiple shows and movies, and also is in many commercials and has a radio talk show with Fuka in which they help people who are in bad spots or need someone to talk to. Physical appearance Sana has light brown eyes and long reddish brown hair that she sometimes has in pigtails. Her skin is pale and she is tall and slender for her age.She isn't very curvy. Sana has three moles on her backside, her birthmark, which she gets very embarrassed about and in codename, is called "the three stars". Sana has a very common look but her personallity brings out her beauty making her beautiful when she expresses herself. Personality and Traits Sana's personality is beyond words. She's has a very crazy and hyper personality, making her very energetic. She's also quite oblivious and lacking knowledge in some areas, or math to say in the least. Since Sana is dense to some things, she does not know of her feelings for Akito until later on, when she's on location for the movie she is starring in, Water Palace. She has a habit of picking up strays, such as Rei. In the manga, she also picked up three stray dogs, whom are called Ruma, Ganta, and Choco. She is also very kind, and will do whatever she can do to help people. She will also go to the full extremes if needed, as that is apart of her personality. She always wakes up late and makes it to school just as the bell rings. Relationships Family Misako Kurata Sana's adoptive mother. She is an award winning author and was the person who had pushed Sana pursure her acting career when she was 7. She is very protective of Sana as she cannot have any children. Though she and Sana have similar attitudes in the anime, it is shown that Sana inherited her temperment from her father. Keiko Sakai Sana's birth mother, who abandoned her as a baby. She came back after Misako's book came out she met with Sana. They went ot a theme-park with Sana's half-sister Mariko. Keiko asked if she'd like to live with her, but Sana told her that wouldn't happen, and that would be the last time they'd see eachother. Although they did meet one more time, when Mariko went missing. Sana's father Takeshi Gojo In the manga he was Keiko's uncle, he died four years prior to the beginning of the manga's timeline. In the anime his name is Takeshi Gojo, who is still her mother's uncle, but he left for overseas to become an actor. He becomes a late night drama actor and even acts with Sana. He dies in episode 49 of a chronic illness while acting with Sana and holding her in his arms. Shortly before his death he learned that Sana was his daughter. Sana's loved Takeshi as a daughter would, though she never learned he was her actual father, and held great respect for him as an actor. Mariko Sakai Sana's half sister. Though she can logically think of her as her sister, Sana has no sisterly feelings towards her. Rei Sagami Rei was a homeless man who Sana adopted but is now her manager. He treats her as if she were his daughter/younger sister. Though in the earlier episodes Sana held romantic feelings towards him, but those feelings changed when it became clear to her that their relationship was family-like/business-like. Because of this, Rei tries his hardest to make Sana a star. Rei considers San the most important person in his life, coming before Asako. Romantic Akito Hayama Akito was the monkey-boss of San's sixth-grade class. He blackmailed the teachers and scared everyone. But it was Sana who stood up courageously against him, making them rivals for some time. She blackmailed him with a photo of his pants down, showing his boxers, which made him give up the photos of the teachers and stop being such a troublemaker. Sana soon learned that it was his family who had influenced him to become this way, and so she helped them become 'one' again. After Sana helped his family, Akito developed a crush on her. They became friends, and Sana was oblivious of her feelings until she went off to a location shoot for the movie she was starring in. They helped each other through both good and bad times and became best friends for a time before they became lovers. Naozumi Kamura is a child actor who has been in love with Sana since he was young. They were both in the same orphanage for a month and had worked on the movie Water Palace together, plus several commercials. In the anime they even went so far as to go to New York to work together on a film, and ended up dating. They broke up around Christmas time, he knowing that Sana's heart belonged to Akito. Friends Fuka Matsui Sana's best friends. She is a girl who Sana met in the bathroom on her first day in Junior High. They both accidentally cut their bangs too short and instantly clicked over that. Fuka quickly becomes Sana's best friend, considering they were much alike, and eventually became love rivals when Fuka dates Akito, but stay friends in the end. Tsuyoshi Ohki Akito's best friend and a close friends of Sana. He used to have a crush on Sana, only because he received a gift from her on Valentine's Day. That quickly ended he received a gift from Aya, a bag of cookies, showing that he falls in love with any girl who gives him a gift. Aya Sugita Sana's close friend and Tsuyoshi's girlfriend. She is almost always seen with Sana's group of friends. She idolizes her like a fan would, because of this she can't be as close to Sana as Fuka is. Quotes "I like it raw! If it's good enough for the lions it's good enough for me!" "A smile can lend us strength!" "I like ice cream in my tummy, but you do too cos' Ice Cream's yummy!" "Then... ramen it is!" - what she says after she and Akito both say, 'Ramen!' at the same time. "Really? Here? I'm so embarrassed! BUT SOMETIMES YOU GOTTA DO WATCHA GOTTA DO!" - her response when Aya asks her to sing. "Now then... let's start with you shutting up." "It's a pint-sized Akito!" "He didn't squeeze, I'm still okay!" Appearances *''Kodocha'' **Manga **Anime *''Deep Clear'' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:A to Z